А ты не забыл свою таблеточку, Эдс?
by Lethys
Summary: Только не это...


Эдди видел этого клоуна в нескольких десятков метров от себя также явственно, как и этот проклятый дом. Страшный, жуткий дом на Нейболт-стрит. Незнакомец, взявшийся из неоткуда, предложил… эм, "полетать". Эдди сразу же вспомнил слова мамы, что в его жизни может появиться нехороший человек или даже группа плохих ребят, которые будут предлагать попробовать "не те лекарства", иначе Каспбрак будет выглядеть в их глазах не таким крутым, как они.

\- Пей только то, что я тебе советую, Эдди, - говорила ему мама.- Все остальные лишь захотят причинить тебе вред. От их лекарств можно будет заболеть или даже... умереть.

"Да, мам", "Хорошо, мам", "Я всё понял, мам" – отвечал Эдди на каждые наставления матери, тайно надеясь, что уж с ним-то такого не случится. И вот сейчас, когда угроза оказалась так близка, паника начала захлёстывать разум Каспбрака.

\- Помогите! – закричал мальчик что есть сил и приподнялся, превозмогая сильную дрожь в коленях. Нужно сорваться с места, бежать, бежать и бежать. Подальше отсюда! – Помо…! – крик застрял в горле. Эдди уже успел повернуться к незнакомцу спиной, но клоун даже не пошевелился. Однако сейчас, Каспбрак чувствовал на своих лодыжках цепкие руки. Первая мысль – прокажённый. Но он исчез из виду, когда появился клоун…

Резкий рывок, и вот уже Эдди катится в сторону злополучного дома, сминая своим телом траву.

\- Нет! – выкрикнул Эдди, цепляясь за землю и растительность, загоняя грязь себе под ногти. А трава так и оставалась в его кулаках. Эдди хаотично разжимал пальцы, снова и снова пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-то.

Он понял, что всё, приехал, когда его ухватили за шею и вздёрнули, одним ловким движением ставя его на трясущиеся и саднящие ноги.

"Клоун всё это время стоял на месте?.. Что?.. Но как он?.." – один его вид уже говорил, что с ним что-то явно не то, а после такого фокуса, Эдди понял, что перед ним, скорее всего, и вовсе не человек.

От одной только мысли мальчика начало мутить. Он бы уже давно хлопнулся на землю, если бы его не держали стальной хваткой.

\- Куда ты торопишься, Эдс? – голос был до противного близок. – Так торопишься, что забыл про своё лекарство.

"Не смотри. Не смотри", – твердил про себя Каспбрак, но будто бы повинуясь чужой воле, медленно повернул голову на голос и поднял взгляд.

Остатки сомнений о "человечности" незнакомца улетучились, как только Эдди посмотрел ему в глаза. Жёлтая, неестественно яркая радужка, обрамленная красным. Зубы длиннее человеческих.

Так не бывает...

\- Ты ведь хороший мальчик, и всегда принимаешь его вовремя, - продолжил клоун и приоткрыл рот.

Эдди невольно посмотрел туда и почувствовал, как комок подступает к горлу. С уголков губ этого существа тянулась вниз слюна, а на его языке … лежала таблетка, которую Каспбрак выронил пару минут назад.

"Оставь её себе!" – неожиданно подумал Эдди, и его горло сжалось, издавая сдавленный звук. – "Ты же не собираешься её вернуть, да?"

Клоун схватил мальчика за подбородок, впившись когтями в кожу, заставляя Эдди открыть рот.

\- Нет… - Каспбрак чувствовал, как холодеет его спина. – Не смейте!.. – чем ниже наклонялся клоун, тем сильнее становилось его слюноотделение. – Не надо… - жалобно пролепетал Эдди, крепко зажмуриваясь.

Он дёрнулся, словно от электрического разряда, когда клоун накрыл его губы своими, проталкивая в ротовую полость свой длинный и мокрый от слюны язык.

"Рот - благоприятная среда для размножения бактерий," – некстати вспомнилось Эдди, давясь очередным подкатывающим приступом тошноты. И почему его до сих пор не вырвало? Может, тогда бы от него отстали?

Эта треклятая таблетка упала мальчику на язык! Эдди инстинктивно сжал горло, часто и шумно задышал через нос. Он не будет её глотать! Клоун, видимо, чувствуя жалкую попытку к сопротивлению, переместил руку с подбородка на шею жертвы и сжал. Каспбрак, осознавая, что ему перекрыли доступ к кислороду, разжал горло. Он с горечью признал, что проиграл. И да, он знал, чем это чревато. Но лишь бы это побыстрее закончилось!

Чужая слюна, скопившаяся у него во рту, мерзкими, тягучими струйками затекла в горло. Монстр ослабил хватку только после того, как мальчик несколько раз судорожно сглотнул. Но отпускать не спешил.

"Я же сделал, что он хотел. Почему? Может, ему не только "поцелуй" от меня нужен?" – в панике, Каспбрак не глядя начал стучать кулаками по телу клоуна.

Если он уйдёт от сюда живым и более-менее не тронутым (во всех смыслах), он больше никогда не приблизится к этому грёбанному дому!

Спустя, казалось, вечность, клоун отстранился от него, но не сильно далеко. Их губы были соединены ниточкой слюны.

Да сколько же их у этой твари!

\- Как надумаешь полетать, Эдс, заходи! – проговорил клоун. – И не забывай пить таблеточки вовремя. Хочешь, я могу за просто так напоминать тебе об этом? Ихи-хи-хи!

От такой пошлости у Эдди начали гореть щёки. Но не только от стыда, но и от злости. Нет! Отпустил, так отпустил! Каспбрак резко подался вперёд, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя клоуна, но не найдя опоры, пробежался вперёд и упал на живот. Быстро подобравшись, Эдди обернулся. Никого. Какого?.. Нет. Надо убираться от сюда! Абсолютно не хотелось и дальше оставаться здесь и выяснять, почему ему дают уйти и, вообще… что это, мать вашу, было!?


End file.
